


This Is Who We Are

by pinkcherry



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, mostly just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcherry/pseuds/pinkcherry
Summary: Jaebeom's friends would do anything for him. And well Bambam's friends...orJaebeom and Bambam's friends watch their relationship fall apart.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	This Is Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by That '70s Show and this happened

“Get off my boyfriend!”

Jinyoung head whipped around, seeking for the broad shoulders in that stupid Snoop Dogg shirt with an equally dumb beanie on. If someone like Bambam could shriek as loud as that, then Jinyoung is pretty sure his hyung read the room all wrong again without realizing.

Rather, instead of finding him huddled with some unknown guy who’s feigning interest in his soundcloud music, he finds Bambam on the last step of the stairs. Face crimson red, perhaps from the bottle of vodka he had just shared with Yugyeom a few hours ago. The knuckles of his hand nearly white from the tight grip he had on the railing.

But when his eyes flickered down to where Bambam’s heated gaze was at, rather than finding his best friend mingling with the wrong person, he found Mark, a girl perched almost over one of his legs, one of his slender arms nearly looped around her waist.

As if he had just realized what had been said, Bambam’s eyes flickered just right by the couch, fear and shame melting in his dilated dark orbs.

Stood there, awe stricken was Jackson, eyes wide open, mouth parting in half confusion and half shock. His arm comfortably resting across Jaebeom’s broad shoulder.

Jaebeom is completely silent, face void of any expression which really says more than it actually tells. And Jinyoung’s heart just plummeted as deep as his best friend’s heart may have.

“Oh my god,” Bambam whispered seconds before he bolted out the doors.

“What the fuck man? I wasn’t even on you that much,” Jackson bitterly announced as he slid his arm off Jaebeom’s shoulder. But Jinyoung knows that Jackson knows that this boyfriend in question wasn’t Jaebeom.

It was only when Mark whipped his head around and looked up at Jaebeom that the man moved from where he stood and disappeared into the kitchen.

\--

“Don’t you understand!? I’m fucked Gyeom, fucked!” Bambam haphazardly flings the silk button up shirt across the room as he tries fitting in another completely contrasting shirt on.

“Maybe if you just talk to hyung,” Yugyeom tries to reason but Bambam didn’t even want to hear the last few attempts, but he thinks it’s worth the try to pretend as if the situation Bambam put himself in isn’t all that bad.

Oh but it was gravely bad. So fucking bad.

“Okay fine,” Yugyeom starts again, “I mean sure, you yelled at a poor girl who was sitting on your not boyfriend but ex boyfriend’s lap in front of your not boyfriend but new boyfriend. But pfft, that’s not a big deal. I’m sure you can fix this…?”

“Yugyeom, won’t you shut the fuck up!?”

\--

Jackson feels like he’s been running a marathon. Running from his class, back to his apartment to make sure that Jaebeom is up for class. Then making sure that Jaebeom actually goes to class. In which he would later run to the cafe he works at to buy some overly sweet baked goods to then force feed Jaebeom with it. Before he then drags the latter to his next class.

Then proceed to get yelled at Jinyoung for bothering Jaebeom, who Jackson then forces to come with him to his workplace to do some actual work.

Because god damn it, he is not letting his becoming fun best friend lose himself to his bed again after months and months of effort of trying to get him out of it. The last break up was rough, but he swears this one will rocket Jaebeom back down past the ground and to the bottomless pits of hell.

Jaebeom hasn’t spoken once. And he has only eaten half of his baked goods.

Jackson almost cried to the customer who’s just innocently buying an americano.

“Would you catch a grip?” Jinyoung clicks his tongue as he pays for his americano.

“How!? Look at him!” Jackson yells at the younger through an aggressive whisper as he pointed across the room where Jaebeom sat at the corner of the cafe. His books are neatly scattered in front of him, three different colored pens strewn perfect around with his laptop open. Jaebeom sat straight in his chair, Jinyoung thinks he’s a little hunched, and typing away.

Jinyoung sighs. This is bad.

He’s actually doing work instead of being on his phone. This is really bad.

\--

“Yah, where’s your friend? The skinny silver haired one,” Jinyoung corners Youngjae as soon as he leaves his only class for the day. The younger gets completely startled and yelps like a dog who’s foot has been accidentally stepped on.

“I don’t know!” Youngjae nearly cries out. “Please, hyung, murder is not the way to solve things!”

“M..Murder?” Jinyoung stutters, “why would I murder Bambam?”

“I’d simply have to torture him first.”

“Hyung please!”

“Oh fuck,” Yugyeom mutters his announcement nearly startling Jinyoung from his locked hold gaze on Youngjae as the younger stands absolutely too near. “Is that Bambam and Mark?”

Two heads quickly swivels around trying to find the silver head and the blonde. There is no way in hell Jinyoung is seeing this properly. Bambam is looking down on the floor with Mark rubbing his arm soothingly. Their mouths were moving but the movement seemed all too unfamiliar with Jinyoung.

‘You can’t actually lip read weirdo.’

‘Shut up Jackson.’

“Oh fuck,” Youngjae then points to the other side of the plaza. When Jinyoung’s eyes follow he sees Jackson, an arm wrapped around Jaebeom’s shoulder, talking for what seemed like miles. His free hand moving animatedly to colorize whatever topic he’s on. His best friend seemingly disinterested in his words, but they both knew that Jaebeom would never miss a single thing.

That is until Jaebeom finally cast his gaze away from the ever hypnotizing pattern that splayed the ground to what lies ahead of him. Bambam walking away with Mark by his side. His demeanor completely changes and his shoulders falling short once more that it even takes Jackson away from the details of his story.

“Slow, painful torture.”

“Hyung! He’s just a boy please!”

\--

Mark can’t help but nervously pick at his earlobe, squeezing it between his thumb and knuckle, trying to buzz off the feeling of something blatantly staring at his exposed neck. Like someone wants to stab it as if they weren’t once the closest of friends.

Except, he wishes it’s Jaebeom who’s sitting behind him, within arm reach from actually sticking his expensive pen right at the base of his neck. Because at least he knows Jaebeom would never harm him.

Rather, he scoots closer towards Jaebeom on his left, as if it could bring him more safety than the glaring asshole behind him. He doesn’t dare look back, he’s scared he might zero in on his stationary and give Jinyoung the idea of murder by a hello kitty pen.

This feeling is way worse than what he succumbed to in the morning when Jackson made everyone his healthy meaty breakfast and made sure to leave Mark’s plate not only empty but still in the dishwasher. And Jaebeom doesn’t like sharing his food, so he really had no one at his own home that has his back. He didn't even do anything wrong!

Last that he checked, Bambam is his friend too. At least Mark believes everyone should already acknowledge that Bambam is his friend first before any other demeaning titles. 

“Hey,” Mark whispers, flinching when he hears Jinyoung recline back in his chair, the sound feeling larger than the professor’s voice over the stereo. “You know Bambam doesn’t mean it right?”

“I know,” Jaebeom clicks his tongue, pen twirling expertly around his fingers.

“Then why are you torturing the kid?”

“I’m not,” Jaebom hisses through his gritted teeth.

“Then talk to him.”

“No,” Jaebeom nearly barks, and Mark would have flinched, if Jaebeom was anyone else but himself. Mark just rolls his eyes.

“Fine.”

\---

“Hey.”

Jinyoung immediately turns his head around, the greeting gravely unfamiliar to the one he’s accustomed to. In retrospect, no one says ‘hey’ in this household to announce their arrival. Jackson sings he’s home, Jaebeom clears his throat, and Mark throws his jacket on the sofa.

In his haste movement, Yugyeom’s head lolls forward, startling himself awake from his soft slumber. Eyes barely open as he too looks over his shoulder to check up on his hyung’s other guest. But before he can process the world around him, he only witnesses a set of silver hair disappear into one of the rooms. Thinking nothing of it, he rests his head back on Jinyoung’s shoulder, ignoring the evident heat rising from the older.

“What is that noodly bitch doing here?” Jinyoung mutters angrily but refuses to squirm anymore from his position in fear that the large mass of humans next to him might get the idea to completely lay on him in the efforts to find a greater amount of comfort.

But that desire to not move comes short when Bambam reappears again, not even sparing a glance at the two on the sofa as he leaves the apartment. Just a short formal, barely even a word or even a sound at that matter.

“Bye.”

\--

Jaebeom has just thrown the blanket over the couch and on top of Yugyeom’s backside when Jinyoung finally shut his book closed. The vibration of his book closing shut right above the youngest ear nearly causes the big baby from waking up.

“Why was he here earlier?”

“To steal from me, I guess,” Jaebeom shrugs his shoulder, not really fully comprehending what Bambam had just done hours ago, but he’s willing to accept anything Bambam does to him, at least ever since lately anyways. So he refuses to question and bug himself to no end about it. He has many hours of complete silence in the night to do that later when he’s all alone in bed.

“You guess?” Jinyoung repeats, “What did he steal?”

“My...shirt?” the corner of Jaebeom’s lips upturns in an unsure sneer at the absurdity of the events that just concurred. Jaebeom doesn’t even remember that shirt. Frankly it seems so tight to even be his in the first place. “Then he pinched my cheek and left.”

“What!?”

Yugyeom stirs, rubbing his cheek soothingly on Jinyoung’s chest to lull himself back to sleep.

“I don’t know.”

“Are you guys okay?”

“I don’t know.”

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know."

The bottom of Jinyoung eyelids fight a squint as it twitches in confusion.

“....have you spoken at all?”

“No.”

“...okay so!?”

Jaebeom throws his arms.

“I don’t know!”

He just wants Bambam to do it again.

\--

“No, okay so,” Jackson restarts his words, “Mark and Bambam were dating.”

The girls nod.

“Then Mark introduced Bambam’s group of friends to us---Mark’s friends, best friends.”

“Yes we get Jack,” Irene clicks her tongue.

“But then Mark and Bambam broke up a year after. But we all kept close because you know…”

“We know what?” Wendy questions.

“You know! Don’t make me hurt someone’s feelings in this table…” Jackson quirks his lips as his eyes scan the girl that sits next to Irene. In turn, Joy kicks him under the table.

“Okay then Jaeb and Bammie started dating and--”

“This is my story to tell Seul!” Jackson clicks his tongue loud and proud. “So anyways, Bambam starts hanging around with Jaebeom. Then they become some some--”

“How does Mark feel about that?” Yeri interrupts.

“I’m not disclosing that because this is about hyu--”

“Mark started growing feelings for that girl with the orangey peach hair,” Seulgi’s hand waves around her head as if it has any help identifying the girl.

“Is Mark ever available? I feel like he’s always getting snatched left and right.”

“So when are you snatching?”

“Oh shut up!”

“Girls!” Jackson pats his head repeatedly on the table to get the group’s attention again.

“I don’t even get what the problem is,” Irene points out again after taking a sip of her drink. “Why does any of this matter when Bam and Jaebeom-shi are fine now?”

“What?” Jackson feels himself lean back at the statement. Bambam and Jaebeom are not so fine. They haven’t even spoken in days--no weeks since the whole get-off-my-boyfriend incident passed. In fact, Jaebeom still bums out in his room and sometimes comes out late at night, full of complete sorrow when he comes home. His poor baby. “No they’re not.”

“You know Jackson, it’s not nice gossiping about your friends. Especially since this is all in the past,” Joy mocks. She’s one to talk!

“This isn’t in the past,” Jackson is more than just compuzzled. “They aren’t even on speaking terms, this is still all so present.”

“Jack,” Wendy throws him a weird look, “I literally saw them tonguing each other down last night at the party.”

“What? No. Jaebeom hyung went home early.”

“Yeah...with Bambam.”

Jackson gets up in complete shock.

\--

Yugyeom nearly gets trampled over when Jackson comes home, clearly fuming as he gently but also very aggressively pushes the taller to the side to get to the living room. Where he then stands in Jaebeom’s vision with his hand on his waist, hip tilted slightly to the left that Yugyeom feels like he’s at home with his mom.

“You’re with Bambam now?”

What? Yugyeom blinks.

“Oh,” is all Jaebeom is able to say for a few seconds before he nods, “yeah we are.”

“What the fuck!?”

Jaebeom and Jackson just stare at each other for a long second that it felt like Yugyeom may be interrupting chemistry at its making by just being there.

“He said he loves me,” Jaebeom quipped out after what felt like an eternal silence.

Then again, more eternal silence to come.

And then Jackson breaks his stance to coo at Jaebeom as he flings himself onto the older where they then proceed to giggle at each other.

“Jinyoung hyyuuuuunnngg,” Yugyeom yells over his shoulder as he quickly shuffles away from the scene before him. “I want to go home noooooow! Your roommates are being off agaaaain.”


End file.
